1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a card connector that avoids an electronic card from incorrect insertion to further protect the terminals from damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional card connector compatible with an electronic card, for example, a CF (compact flash) card. Since the CF card is rectangular in shape to have two long sides and two short sides and its access end is located at one of the two long sides, the user tends to carelessly rotate the card for an angle of 90° and then insert it into the card connector. If it happens, as shown in FIG. 10, the card 99 will impact the terminals 79 mounted inside the card connector 70 at the edge thereof and may incur deformation or even fracture of the terminals to further damage and disable the card connector.